Shower Interrupted
by coolsville times
Summary: "What's a mate gotta do to get it through to you? You don't try spottin' another blokes girl in the flesh!" Jonda.


_Shower Interrupted_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do __**NOT**__ own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters. _

_**Summary: **__"What's a mate gotta do to get it through to you? You don't try spottin' another blokes girl in the flesh!" Jonda._

_**Author's Note: **__Alright, I've honestly had this on my computer, wholly and completely finished for two years and I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about this one-shot so it'll be up to you guys to decide how good or bad it is. It was originally supposed to be longer, my first lemon, but I sorta, kinda chickened out._

* * *

A loud crash on the second floor of the Brotherhood Boarding house brought Pyro out of the kitchen and made Pietro's head pop up over the back of the couch. A few minutes of silence passed and both men were just about to lose interest and go on about their business when Toad suddenly came flying down the stairs, a blue light surrounding him. His flight was handled with such precision that he hit every wall and corner on his way down, even after he flew around the corner and out of sight of the mistress of the blue light.

John winced and looked down at the little green mutant at his feet before shooting a look at Pietro who watched the scene from the living room.

"What'd you do this time?" The Aussie asked him, referring to the way he had been unceremoniously thrown down the stairs.

Toad looked up at him, laughing a little nervously. "Well you see I-"

"The little perv walked in on me when I was in the shower...again!" An angry voice cut in, drawing John's eyes from the boy at his feet.

"Is that so?" He questioned, blue eyes suddenly shining with malice as he watched Wanda descend the steps draped in a towel, shoulder length hair dripping wet.

Toad let another nervous laugh escape him as he picked himself off the floor and tried to skirt around the taller man. His efforts were in vain for just as he reached the stairs, the blond grabbed him by the throat and pressed him into the wall as Pietro scoffed and rolled his eyes from the couch.

"Have anythin' to say for yourself?" John questioned through gritted teeth.

Toad gulped and pressed himself back into the wall, anxiously trying to get away. "It was an accident," he mumbled weakly.

John's mouth formed an _'o' _and he nodded. "Well in that case, it'll be an accident when I burn you to a crisp," he growled out, his grip on the young boy's throat tightening. "What's a mate gotta do to get it through to you? You don't try spottin' another blokes girl in the flesh!"

A squeak escaped the youngest Brotherhood member and he quickly apologized, swearing it would never happen again. At his promise, John reluctantly let him go, watching as he scurried past Wanda and to the second floor.

"Thanks."

The young Aussie looked up to see blue eyes smiling at him before their owner turned and made her way back to the stairs.

"Hey sheila, wait up," he called rushing after her, grabbing her arm to stop her trek onward as he caught up with her. "How 'bout I come help you suds your back up, yeah?" He offered, leaning against the wall, one hand beside her head while the other came to rest on her waist.

A sly smile made its way onto Wanda's features as she clutched her towel tighter to herself and leaned back against the wall. "Oh yeah?"

John nodded, leaning forward and swiftly capturing her lips. Wanda let out a surprised gasp that was quickly swallowed by his eager mouth; he was so insistent she could barely keep up. A low moan escaped her as his anxiousness led his lips away from her own to trail down the side of her neck, stopping momentarily to suck on the pulse point just under her jaw.

"Take it somewhere else," Pietro groaned from the couch, desperately trying to control the strong urge that gripped him and made him want to kill John.

The Maximoff twins had an understanding: Pietro had his sex life and Wanda had hers. Wanda found it relatively easy to stay out of Pietro's personal affairs but the silver-haired speedster found their situation a little harder to abide by - it wasn't _his_ fault she had awful taste that he needed to protect her from. Besides, it was one thing to go out with a man's sister; it was another to practically ravish her right in front of her own brother's eyes.

The couple by the stairs pulled away from each other just long enough for John to send a glare in Pietro's direction before he moved his face back towards Wanda's.

"You go ahead, luv; I'll be on up in a minute," he whispered, giving her one last, lingering kiss before she made her way to the second floor.

John watched her go, letting out a low whistle as she disappeared around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Pietro," he called, prompting a grunt from the younger man in response. "I'd turn the tellie up if I was you, mate."

The fair haired Maximoff pulled a face, forcing himself to stay put as the pyromaniac bounded up the stairs, laughing madly. He_ really _hated that guy.

* * *

A smirk found its way onto John's face as he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and saw Wanda leaning against the wall by the bathroom, waiting for him.

"Now where were we?" He muttered as he sidled up to her, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

Wanda let out a laugh just seconds before his lips found hers again, not even giving her a chance to reply. Almost instantly, her hands made their way to his hair in an attempt to pull him closer and he eagerly went to her.

"Hey, Wanda...John," Freddie greeted, passing them as he made his way to the kitchen.

Wanda tried to mumble something but it was muffled considerably and broke off into a disappointed groan as John pulled back.

A dark hand lifted to brush wet strands of hair out of her face as he called out to Freddie. "Hey mate, if you take Toad downstairs there might be a pizza in it for you."

The large mutant stood in the middle of the hall, rubbing his pudgy chin as he thought over his house mate's proposition.

"Let me see the money first..."

Without taking his eyes off Wanda, John reached into his pocket and took out a few bills, waving them in the air tauntingly as he leaned forward, lips hovering just an inch above the skin of her neck.

Freddie's eyes brightened at the sight of the money and he snatched it from John's hand before turning and walking back toward Toad's room. After about a minute, and a high-pitched squeak of protest, he came out carrying the green skinned youth by his shirt.

"Oy!" John exclaimed, stopping Freddie just short of the stairs. "Keep everyone off the second floor 'til I come to get ya, yeah?"

"It'll cost you another pizza."

Another bill was offered without hesitation, without looking up, and the large mutant took it wordlessly before continuing on his way.

Wanda laughed and ducked away from John as he leaned forward to kiss her. "You know, when Toad walked in on me I was basically finished...I'm not really dirty anymore," she informed, a sly smirk adorning her pretty face.

"Yeah?" He inquired, sporting a smirk of his own.

She laughed and nodded, slowly inching along the wall toward the bathroom. "Yeah."

"Well I can fix that, sheila," he mumbled, moving with her as she playfully tried to escape him.

"Indeed?"

John nodded, licking his lips as the bathroom door swung open and she stepped inside. Seconds later he followed her.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed this and please remember to review. _

_-Fortune. _


End file.
